Todo lo hago lo hago por ti
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: una carta con los pensamientos de Solomon para Saya... ojala les guste soy primerisa en este anime
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti

**Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti**

Este es mi primer fic de Blood, espero que les guste y si no por favor no sean tan duras conmigo, comprendan es el primero que hago de este anime, y sobre todo de esta pareja que a mi me gusta mucho Saya & Salomón, este fic esta dedicado a una nueva amiga que también es fan de esta pareja, Marina, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ahora por tu amistad, espero que te guste y ya no sea necesario el látigo ¿va?, mmm ahora también se lo quiero dedicar a mis Erry's del alma Kira ojala que también te vaya a gustar esta pareja, y a Nileve lo siento amiga esta pareja no fue lo que esperabas.

**Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti**

Espero… que algún día llegue este papel a tus manos y al leerlo comprendas que todo lo que hice y haré será por y para ti… -_pensaba el rubio en la soledad de la habitación_-

Saya & Salomón

Como es cruel el destino, me hizo conocerte y desde ese momento comencé a amarte, siendo tu mi enemiga y cuando debería despreciarte … pero… ¿como hacerlo?, si al momento en que vi tus ojos encontré en ellos paz, ternura, cariño y sobre todo amor … eso era algo que yo había olvidado hace ya tanto tiempo y que tu me hiciste recordar, todo cambio en ese instante e inmediatamente supe que nada seria igual… en este preciso momento he sonreído por que te recuerdo claramente recargada en aquel muro con tu hermoso vestido rosa mismo que hizo juego con tus mejillas sonrojadas al invitarte a bailar, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un poco tonto el pretexto que te dije ¿verdad?, pero la realidad es que te invite a bailar por que tu llamaste mi atención en cuanto te vi.… en cuanto vi mirada, tu linda sonrisa… aun sigo pensando que hay química entre nosotros… ese baile nunca lo podré olvidar ¿tu si?, espero que no, por que yo aun puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, nuestras manos unidas, ¿recuerdas vals fue el que bailamos?, por que yo no, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo podía verte, sentir, y escucharte a ti… ¿Por qué fue tan cruel el destino en llevarte así a mi vida?

Mira mis ojos y veras

Que siento por ti

Explora en tu ser

Me hallaras no buscaras mas

Dime que sientes mi calor

Y que correspondes mi amor

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Me hiciste darme cuenta de que todavía existía algún fragmento humano en mi, por que al conocerte me volví a sentir vivo… cada vez que te veía, crecía en mi este sentimiento que por momentos me confundía pero en otros me hacia sentir feliz, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado poder hacer mi sueño realidad, talvez te preguntes ¿Cuál es mi sueño?, creo que la respuesta es sencilla; el poder conseguir tu amor, pero… qué triste es despertar de ese maravilloso sueño… ¿quieres saber algo mas?... mis ojos se alegran cuando te ven, pero se entristecen cuando tu te vas… se que no podemos estar juntos por mas que lo quiera, lo desee y lo sueñe… talvez pienses que te estoy haciendo daño al momento en que leas estas líneas pero créeme que esa no ha sido mi intención, lo único que yo quiero es que sepas cuanto te amo y cuanto no haría por ver tu hermoso rostro sonrojado…por estar contigo solo un día mas… y por ver un nuevo día tomados de la mano y que sea una vida completamente diferente…

Mira mis ojos y sabrás

Que nada te ocultan

Se acabo tu vez, tómame

Quisiera poder, poderte lograr

Dime que sientes mi calor

Nada quiero, más que tu amor.

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

Una persona como yo no tiene cabida en tu vida, eso ya lo entendí… tu me lo has dejado claro, pero yo jamás pensé que amarte fuera tan malo para ti… pero no así para mi, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y perdóname si en algún momento te lastime con mi amor, pero lo único que yo pretendía era cuidarte y adorarte, por esa razón te secuestre y te traje conmigo, sentí que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti… perdóname… creo que no he hecho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero todo esto lo he hecho por que te amo… por que quisiera recorrer el mundo contigo… por tu eres mi ideal, eres mi Angél… talvez haya alguien que te ame igual o quizá mas que yo, pero como mi amor ninguno… ya que mi amor es único así como tu… y ahora en esta soledad y en este lugar que ha sido invadido por la tristeza por que tu te has ido lo he comprendido todo… ahora solo quiero estar donde tu estés… no importa que no me ames…

No hay amor como tu

Y otro que te ame así

No hay lugar, si tu no estas

Donde quisiera estar.

He dejado todo por ti… he luchado por ti… y no te lo reprocho ni te lo escribo para que sientas pena, compasión o tristeza por mi, al contrario solo es para que sepas de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, por tu tranquilidad, por tu amor… te fuiste de mi lado, talvez asustada por mi extraña actitud, pero aún que no sea correspondido por ti, seguiré viviendo por tu bienestar, por que he tomado la decisión de luchar a tu lado, contra todo y contra quien sea, y aunque no sea por ti que soy Caballero, ahora eso es lo de menos, me convertiré en tu Caballero… por Amor… ya que estoy desahuciado y condenado a vivir en la soledad con mi amor… pero no importa, tu felicidad ahora es mi prioridad… ahora es mi motivo de vida…

Dime que tú sientes mi calor

Nada quiero más que tu amor

Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti

Morir así, morir por ti

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Ahora que lo pienso, es posible que no llegue a cumplir todos tus deseos y ha protegerte, por que en el momento en vea tu vida en peligro no dudare ni un instante en dar la mía… lo único que quisiera es que tu fueras mi verdugo… sí así es sacrificar mi vida por ti seria mi mejor regalo ya que por fin tendría algo tuyo… tu sangre aquella que nos separa pero que en ese momento nos unirá , pero si algo me llegara a pasar no quiero que te preocupes, quiero que vivas por mi pero sobre todo por ti… mi mayor ilusión ahora es que tu vivas y seas feliz… pero no quiero pensar en mi muerte, no quiero pensar en dejar de ver esa mirada, en fin ya no quiero pensar… por ultimo solo tres cosas te pido… una seria que no me olvidaras, que por lo menos algún buen recuerdo guardes de mi, otra es que si nos volvemos a ver y ya has leído esta carta me regales un solo beso… aquel que un día intente robar de tus labios… y por ultimo, si de mi muerte se tratara lo que te pido es morir en tus brazos…

Recuerda siempre, que te ame desde el primer día, te amo hoy que te escribo esta carta y te amare después de la muerte…

Saya & Salomón

_Al terminar de escribir, doblo y guardo el papel y se dispuso a salir en busca de la liberación de su amada Saya, el haría lo que a ella le correspondía, se lo había dicho, él mataría a Diva en lugar de Saya._

Saya & Salomón

Nota de Autora: bueno este songfic lo hice inspirada en la escena donde Salomón se queda solo en la habitación del departamento donde llevo a Saya.


	2. Todo Lo Que Hago Lo Hago Por Ti

Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti

**Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti**

Este es mi primer fic de Blood, ni Saya ni Solomón mucho menos Blood+ me pertenecen solo utilizo los personajes para la creación de este songfic, espero que les guste y si no por favor no sean tan duras conmigo, comprendan es el primero que hago de este anime, y sobre todo de esta pareja que a mi me gusta mucho Saya & Salomón, este fic esta dedicado a una nueva amiga que también es fan de esta pareja, Marina, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ahora por tu amistad, espero que te guste y ya no sea necesario el látigo ¿va?, mmm ahora también se lo quiero dedicar a mis Erry's del alma Kira ojala que también te vaya a gustar esta pareja, y a Nileve lo siento amiga esta pareja no fue lo que esperabas.

**Todo lo Que Hago lo Hago Por Ti**

Espero… que algún día llegue este papel a tus manos y al leerlo comprendas que todo lo que hice y haré será por y para ti… -_pensaba el rubio en la soledad de la habitación_-

Saya & Salomón

Como es cruel el destino, me hizo conocerte y desde ese momento comencé a amarte, siendo tu mi enemiga y cuando debería despreciarte … pero… ¿como hacerlo?, si al momento en que vi tus ojos encontré en ellos paz, ternura, cariño y sobre todo amor … eso era algo que yo había olvidado hace ya tanto tiempo y que tu me hiciste recordar, todo cambio en ese instante e inmediatamente supe que nada seria igual… en este preciso momento he sonreído por que te recuerdo claramente recargada en aquel muro con tu hermoso vestido rosa mismo que hizo juego con tus mejillas sonrojadas al invitarte a bailar, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un poco tonto el pretexto que te dije ¿verdad?, pero la realidad es que te invite a bailar por que tu llamaste mi atención en cuanto te vi.… en cuanto vi mirada, tu linda sonrisa… aun sigo pensando que hay química entre nosotros… ese baile nunca lo podré olvidar ¿tu si?, espero que no, por que yo aun puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, nuestras manos unidas, ¿recuerdas vals fue el que bailamos?, por que yo no, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo podía verte, sentir, y escucharte a ti… ¿Por qué fue tan cruel el destino en llevarte así a mi vida?

Mira mis ojos y veras

Que siento por ti

Explora en tu ser

Me hallaras no buscaras mas

Dime que sientes mi calor

Y que correspondes mi amor

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Me hiciste darme cuenta de que todavía existía algún fragmento humano en mi, por que al conocerte me volví a sentir vivo… cada vez que te veía, crecía en mi este sentimiento que por momentos me confundía pero en otros me hacia sentir feliz, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado poder hacer mi sueño realidad, talvez te preguntes ¿Cuál es mi sueño?, creo que la respuesta es sencilla; el poder conseguir tu amor, pero… qué triste es despertar de ese maravilloso sueño… ¿quieres saber algo mas?... mis ojos se alegran cuando te ven, pero se entristecen cuando tu te vas… se que no podemos estar juntos por mas que lo quiera, lo desee y lo sueñe… talvez pienses que te estoy haciendo daño al momento en que leas estas líneas pero créeme que esa no ha sido mi intención, lo único que yo quiero es que sepas cuanto te amo y cuanto no haría por ver tu hermoso rostro sonrojado…por estar contigo solo un día mas… y por ver un nuevo día tomados de la mano y que sea una vida completamente diferente…

Mira mis ojos y sabrás

Que nada te ocultan

Se acabo tu vez, tómame

Quisiera poder, poderte lograr

Dime que sientes mi calor

Nada quiero, más que tu amor.

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

Una persona como yo no tiene cabida en tu vida, eso ya lo entendí… tu me lo has dejado claro, pero yo jamás pensé que amarte fuera tan malo para ti… pero no así para mi, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y perdóname si en algún momento te lastime con mi amor, pero lo único que yo pretendía era cuidarte y adorarte, por esa razón te secuestre y te traje conmigo, sentí que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti… perdóname… creo que no he hecho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero todo esto lo he hecho por que te amo… por que quisiera recorrer el mundo contigo… por tu eres mi ideal, eres mi Angél… talvez haya alguien que te ame igual o quizá mas que yo, pero como mi amor ninguno… ya que mi amor es único así como tu… y ahora en esta soledad y en este lugar que ha sido invadido por la tristeza por que tu te has ido lo he comprendido todo… ahora solo quiero estar donde tu estés… no importa que no me ames…

No hay amor como tu

Y otro que te ame así

No hay lugar, si tu no estas

Donde quisiera estar.

He dejado todo por ti… he luchado por ti… y no te lo reprocho ni te lo escribo para que sientas pena, compasión o tristeza por mi, al contrario solo es para que sepas de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, por tu tranquilidad, por tu amor… te fuiste de mi lado, talvez asustada por mi extraña actitud, pero aún que no sea correspondido por ti, seguiré viviendo por tu bienestar, por que he tomado la decisión de luchar a tu lado, contra todo y contra quien sea, y aunque no sea por ti que soy Caballero, ahora eso es lo de menos, me convertiré en tu Caballero… por Amor… ya que estoy desahuciado y condenado a vivir en la soledad con mi amor… pero no importa, tu felicidad ahora es mi prioridad… ahora es mi motivo de vida…

Dime que tú sientes mi calor

Nada quiero más que tu amor

Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti

Morir así, morir por ti

Sabes que si

Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Ahora que lo pienso, es posible que no llegue a cumplir todos tus deseos y ha protegerte, por que en el momento en vea tu vida en peligro no dudare ni un instante en dar la mía… lo único que quisiera es que tu fueras mi verdugo… sí así es sacrificar mi vida por ti seria mi mejor regalo ya que por fin tendría algo tuyo… tu sangre aquella que nos separa pero que en ese momento nos unirá , pero si algo me llegara a pasar no quiero que te preocupes, quiero que vivas por mi pero sobre todo por ti… mi mayor ilusión ahora es que tu vivas y seas feliz… pero no quiero pensar en mi muerte, no quiero pensar en dejar de ver esa mirada, en fin ya no quiero pensar… por ultimo solo tres cosas te pido… una seria que no me olvidaras, que por lo menos algún buen recuerdo guardes de mi, otra es que si nos volvemos a ver y ya has leído esta carta me regales un solo beso… aquel que un día intente robar de tus labios… y por ultimo, si de mi muerte se tratara lo que te pido es morir en tus brazos…

Recuerda siempre, que te ame desde el primer día, te amo hoy que te escribo esta carta y te amare después de la muerte…

Saya & Salomón

_Al terminar de escribir, doblo y guardo el papel y se dispuso a salir en busca de la liberación de su amada Saya, el haría lo que a ella le correspondía, se lo había dicho, él mataría a Diva en lugar de Saya._

Saya & Salomón

Nota de Autora: bueno este songfic lo hice inspirada en la escena donde Salomón se queda solo en la habitación del departamento donde llevo a Saya, Todo Lo Que Hago Lo Hago Por Ti de Bryan Adams gracias.


End file.
